A garment is described for use during pregnancy and, more particularly, a garment which may be modified for use after pregnancy.
Maternity clothing is generally purchased and worn by women during the term of their pregnancies. Most maternity garments are constructed with an elastic belt or waistband, which allows the use of regular clothing as maternity garments by accommodating any increase in waistline size. Some of the garments have stretchable fabric panels or inserts sewn into place. Such garments are difficult to keep in place as they gradually slip downward while they are being worn due to elastic stretching of the panels or inserts pressing against the torso. This is especially true during periods of activity.
Maternity clothing can be very expensive and is typically worn for only a few short months. After the child is born, the maternity clothing is no longer used as the body returns to its pre-pregnancy shape.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a garment that provides both function and comfort during the maternity period and the post-maternity period. The new garment will comfortably fit a growing abdomen during all stages of pregnancy. Ideally, the garment will also function well during periods of high activity.